


we're young, we're side by side

by Thelonewolfdies



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Homophobic Language, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonewolfdies/pseuds/Thelonewolfdies
Summary: Prompt for iamtonyredgrave on tumblr: "How about a prompt where the bullies in Angel Grove are belittling and spreading rumors about Trini around highschool which is causing the yellow ranger a lot of distress. Kimberly steps in like the protective girlfriend she is and confronts those bullies and gives them a stern and physical warning :)"





	

It starts slowly, for Trini. First, she’s roughly shouldered in the hallway by the brainless beefcakes and their entourage (which she hardly feels, but it’s hard to not notice the glare it’s partnered with) before escalating to her books being dashed out of her hands and her locker being defaced in ugly red, the word _dyke_ prominent and angry across the face of it. Trini hardly breathes a sigh, but merely waits for the cleaners to do their job.

It’s getting harder and harder to hide from her girlfriend, too. Kimberly’s observant, and she notices when Trini avoids talking about getting to class late with papers askew in her hands, or why she texts Kim to say she’ll meet her in the cafeteria instead of at her own locker.

One day, though, Kim sees it for herself.

It’s after gym, with Trini changing in a corner with her back to the rest of the room (god only knows it’s the only way to escape the accusing looks if she manages to so much as catch another girls eye while she’s changing) when she’s slammed into the wall.

“What the hell?” Trini whirls around, only to get face-to-face with Amanda, resident bitch, one of the Top Three before Kim was booted from their ranks.

“Oh, hey Trini. Just thought I’d teach you a lesson for looking at me, dyke.”

“Like I ever would. You’re not my type, you know? Sorry to break it to you.” Trini spits back.

“Yeah, sure. And who is your type, huh? Kimberly?” Amanda turns around then, looks at her minions scattered around the room. “You guys remember Kim, right? Our old friend? Think she’d go for some angry, pining lezzie with a creepy crush on her?”

“Nah, last I heard Kim was all about Jason,” one of them pipes up.

“Oh, that’s right. Jason Scott. Golden boy, until that whole cow thing. How does it feel to know he’s fucking Kim instead of you?”

“Jeez Amanda, I don’t know. How _does_ it feel? Seeing as it’s obvious you’ve got a big fat crush on him yourself.” Trini’s almost finding this funny now, but gym’s over and she’d really like to get to bio to see Kim. “Now, not that this hasn’t been fun, but I’ve gotta go.”

“No way. You’re not leaving that quickly.” Amanda steps in to her space, crowding over her. “You’re gonna sit right here, because we’re just gonna have a bit of a talk to you.”

“Sure thing, babe,” Trini steps up to Amanda, tilting her chin up. “As I said, you’re not my type, but maybe I can teach you something.”

“You fucking little-“ There we go. Amanda steps back and swings. Trini’s ready for the impact (not that it’ll hurt, but she’s interested to see how this plays out), surprised and kind of proud that she managed to rattle Prom Queen enough that she actually gets her hands dirty. She hears a smack, but feels nothing, and opens her eyes to see Amanda’s fist caught in a hand that Trini knows like her own.

“Sorry Amanda, you were saying?” Kim’s voice rings out, and _God_ is Trini happy to hear it. Kim turns to Trini, her hand still wrapped around Amanda’s. “Sorry for interrupting, but I thought I’d come meet you before bio.”

“All good, we were just chatting.” Trini takes the chance to glance around the room at the shell-shocked bottle blondes in various states of undress.

“Right.” Kim turns back to Amanda, twisting her arm and forcing her to her knees. “So, I heard a little of what you said there. No, Jason Scott and I aren’t fucking. No, this doesn’t mean that you’d ever have a chance in hell with him, because he’s a good guy who’d never be into a vile, self-centred bitch like you. Now, I might have done some seriously shitty things in my life, but I’ve done what I can to make up for them. At least I’m not the one throwing around homophobic insults like it’s fucking 1963.”

“Now, you’re going to watch Trini leave, and I’ll be right behind her, and you’re not going to touch a hair on my _girlfriend’s_ head because if you do, I will absolutely fucking demolish you.” She nudges her head at Trini, and Trini takes the cue and leaves, trusting Kim to follow her. She does, catching up with her as she exits the gym, joining their hands together.

“Okay, now that? I’m not gonna lie, that was hot.” Trini jokes as they walk down the mostly empty halls to biology.

Kim smiles beside her, but tugs on Trini’s hand and pulls her to a stop. “Trin, why didn’t you defend yourself? You could’ve easily blocked or dodged that.”

“Maybe I was just waiting for my white knight to save me.”

“Fine, we’ll talk about it later. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve been hiding this from me for a while, though.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Trini leans into Kim’s arm, savouring the warmth of her. “Wait,” she pulls back and looks her girlfriend in the eye, “girlfriend? Are you sure you’re ready for people to know?”

“Oh, well.” Kim puts an arm around Trini’s waist as they keep walking. “I guess I was just tired of people making assumptions about me, and thinking that you have some gross crush on me. I mean, it’s true, you do, but it’s not the issue they’re making it out to be.”

“God, you’re gross.”

“You love it.”

“You know I do.”


End file.
